The Visitors
by Melissa Larkin
Summary: Mark and Lucy pay a visit to their friends in the ER.


Disclaimer: I still don't own anyone or anything on ER. Maybe someday, just not today! :) Enjoy the story! :)  


  
  
The Visitors  
  
  


Susan Lewis was wrapped in her boyfriend Luka Kovac's arms late one night. She stirred in her sleep.  
  


~~~~Susan's dream~~~~  
  


Susan was walking in an empty room, one that she had never seen before. She looked around, trying to see in the dense fog. She heard footsteps approaching.  
  
"Is anyone there?" she called out. Suddenly, the footsteps came closer and a familiar face appeared. "Mark?"  
  
"Hi, Susan," Mark replied. Susan ran to Mark and hugged him.  
  
"I've missed you!" she exclaimed.   
  
"I've missed you, too," Mark said. "A lot." Susan's eyes began to fill with tears.   
  
"This is a dream, I know it, but it's so good to see you," she said.   
  
"I'm also here to tell you something," Mark began. Susan frowned, and Mark continued. "I came to tell you that your baby is all right." Susan was shocked.  
  
"My baby?" she questioned. "Mark, nobody knows about that besides Luka, and I know he wouldn't say a word to anyone. How did you know?"  
  
"Because I've been taking care of him," Mark replied. Susan wiped her eyes.  
  
"Him?"  
  
"Yes, you had a son," Mark answered. "His name is Christopher." Susan put her hand to her mouth, shocked.  
  
"That was the name I had chosen, if the baby was a boy," she said tearfully. "He's all right?"  
  
"Yes," Mark said gently. "He looks just like you." Susan began to cry harder.  
  
"I want to see him," she said. Mark put his arm around Susan's shoulder.  
  
"You will," he said. "He's your guardian angel." Susan hugged Mark and sobbed. "It's ok, Sus." Mark rubbed Susan's back to comfort her. "I have to go."  
  
"No, don't," Susan said. "I want you to stay. Elizabeth and Rachel and Ella need you, Mark."  
  
"I can't stay," he said. "But I am always with all of you. I love you."  
  
"I love you, too," Susan said. She hugged Mark one last time and watched as he walked away. Susan began to sob.  
  
  


~~~~Present Time~~~~  


  
Luka awoke to Susan's sobs and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"It's okay," he said. "I'm here." Luka stroked Susan's hair. "What was it that upset you?"  
  
"I saw Mark in my dream," Susan began in between sobs. "He told me that the baby I lost was a boy. His name is Christopher." Susan looked at Luka. "That is what I was going to name my baby, if I had a boy."  
  
"Did you tell Mark about the baby?" Luka asked.  
  
"No," Susan replied. "You're the only one who knows." Luka gently kissed Susan's head.  
  
"Maybe this is a sign then," he said. "Your baby is safe, and Mark is with him." Susan tearfully nodded.  
  
"For the first time since the miscarriage, I feel at peace," she said. "My baby is okay." Luka continued to stroke Susan's hair and she fell asleep in his arms once again.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


Mark Greene and Lucy Knight entered County General's ER, but nobody noticed them. It wasn't because there were a lot of patients and chaos all around; it was because Mark and Lucy, two beloved members of the ER staff, were not amongst the living. They had both come back to see their friends, but nobody could see them.  
  
"Wow, this place hasn't changed much," Mark said. He was dressed in green surgical scrubs and his white lab coat. Lucy nodded.  
  
"I didn't realize how much I missed it until now," she replied. Lucy wasn't in surgical scrubs, but instead in a blue shirt and black pants. She and Mark walked to the nurses' station. "Look, it's Abby and Carter. It looks like they're dating." Mark nodded.  
  
"Yep, and Susan owes me $20," he said, and turned to Lucy. "We had a bet that Abby and Carter would get together someday." Lucy walked around and spotted Susan.  
  
"And speaking of Susan, was that Luka Kovac who just kissed her?" Mark nodded again.  
  
"They've been going out for a few months now," he replied. Lucy smiled.  
  
"They're a really sweet couple," she said. "Where's Dr. Weaver?"  
  
"Maybe in with a patient," Mark said. "Let's see if we can find her." Mark and Lucy walked to the exam rooms and found Dr. Weaver in exam 2, irrigating a wound on a young girl's hand.  
  
"I'm almost done, Alyssa," she said. The young girl, who appeared to be around 8, nodded.  
  
"It doesn't hurt a lot," Alyssa said, and Dr. Weaver smiled.  
  
"I told you it wouldn't," she replied. Mark and Lucy walked off. Lucy passed Exam 3 and stopped.  
  
"Luc? Are you okay?" Mark asked. Lucy peered inside the room.   
  
"Exam 3," she said. "The room where I was stabbed." Lucy hesitantly stepped inside and looked around. "I forgave Paul Sobriki for what he did. I prayed that God would forgive him, and that he would seek help." Mark smiled.  
  
"Typical Lucy," he replied. Mark and Lucy began to walk down the hallway when Elizabeth passed.  
  
"Someone needs a surgical consult?" she asked. Mark felt tears come to his eyes.  
  
"Elizabeth," he said. "I miss you so much, if you only knew." Lucy put her hand on Mark's arm.  
  
"She misses you, too," Lucy said comfortingly. "She knows how much you loved her and Ella." Mark wiped his eyes and nodded.  
  
"You're right," he said. "I'll be right back." Mark walked off and Lucy watched him disappear, and then walked back to the nurses' station. She watched Carter and Abby tease each other, and then smiled as Carter leaned in and kissed Abby.  
  
"He's happy," Lucy said. "He deserves it." A few moments later, Mark reappeared.  
  
"Lucy, we have to get going," he informed her. Lucy sighed and looked around the ER one more time.  
  
"Okay," she said. "I hate to leave. I miss them all so much." Mark put his arm around Lucy's shoulder.  
  
"I do, too," he answered. "But they're always going to have special places in our hearts." Mark and Lucy looked back at their friends in the ER, and exited.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


Elizabeth wearily exited the OR and entered the doctor's locker room. She opened her locker and was surprised to find a single pink rose there. She sniffed it and smiled.  
  
"Mark, my beloved," she said. "I pray this is a sign from you, telling me that you're all right." Elizabeth sat on the bench and sniffed the rose. "I love you." Mark appeared in the room, but Elizabeth could not see or hear him.  
  
"I love you, too," he said. "Kiss Ella for me." Elizabeth closed her eyes and inhaled the sweet fragrance of the rose as Mark watched her. "You're so beautiful. I will love you always." Mark sat on the bench next to Elizabeth.  
  
"I can feel you around me," Elizabeth said. "My love, you will always be with me, in our daughter, and in our everlasting love for one another." Mark wrapped his arms around Elizabeth, and although she couldn't physically feel them, she knew in her heart that he was with her always.  
  


~~~~The End~~~~  
  
  



End file.
